While the proper air flow to a temperature responsive element of a space or room thermostat has been provided in many ways, and the removal of heat from electrical components of a thermostat has always been a design problem with thermostats, the present invention provides for a novel manner of incorporating both in a thermostat.
The circuit board is mounted in the thermostat cover with the electrical components on the front side with the electrical connections or soldered connections on the back side. The back side of the circuit board is placed adjacent the front surface of the thermostat cover so that an "air wash" can take place by the passage of air along the back side of the circuit board to remove the heat from the electrical connections. The heat generated by the electrical components on the front side of the circuit board does not adversely affect the temperature responsive element. The temperature responsive element is mounted on the front side of the circuit board and shielded from the electrical components. A channel is provided for space or room for air to flow past the temperature responsive element.